Három örök testvér
by Vikikee4
Summary: Odin egy véletlen hibája miatt egy halandó nő életét veszti és árván hagyja gyermekét, akit Odin vesz magához. Halina úgy nevelkedik, hogy nem is tudja ki ő és csak éli az éltét két testvérével Thorral és Lokival. Ám mikor Thort száműzik, akkor az igazság kezd felszínre törni. Halinának pedig meg kell emésztenie, hogy ő és bátyja fogadottak...
1. Prológus

A Jégóriások bukása után, még mindig volt pár vállalkozó szellemű ifjú Jégóriás, akik mindenképpen megakarták ölni az embereket. Bár Odin serege elbánt velük, mégis minden héten és egyre gyakrabban merészkedtek vissza a földre. Mikor Odin megelégelte úgy döntött, ő maga is meglátogatja a földet, hogy rendet tegyen ott. Három éve az utolsó nagy csatájának ott. Hosszú idő, de az emberek még mindig bíznak benne és seregében. Amikor Odin megérkezett, akkor is éppen folyt az öldöklés. Odin egy hatalmasat dobbantott jogarával, melyre a Jégóriások leálltak. Kicsit ijedtek voltak.

- Elég ebből! – kiáltott Odin. – Most nem bántalak benneteket, de ha még egyszer le kell ide jönnöm nekem, vagy a katonáimnak miattatok, azt drágán megkeserülitek!

A Jégóriások gyilkos pillantással néztek Odinra, ám nem tettek semmit. Az egyik fiatalabb Jégóriás egy fiatal nő mellett állt, aki egy csomagot szorongatott a kezében.

- Most menjetek vissza Jottunheimbe! – mondta Odin.

A Jégóriások lassan egy csoportba tömörültek, majd eltűntek, egy kivételével. Az az egy továbbra is a fiatal nő mellett állt.

- Ez rád is vonatkozik! – szólt rá Odin, mint a bölcs felnőtt, egy rossz kisgyerekre.

- Vagy megölsz? – kérdezte a fiatal Jégóriás.

- Nem foglak bántani. – rázta a fejét Odin.

- Ez remek! – mosolyodott el gúnyosan a Jégóriás.

Ezután oldalra fordult és leszúrta a mellette álló nőt, majd eltűnt. Odin a nőhöz rohant. Csúnya, jeges seb volt a mellkasán. Menthetetlen volt.

- Hal…Halina… - hörögte a nő a kis csomagra mutogatva, mely mellette feküdt.

Odin óvatosan kicsomagolta és egy babát talált benne. Barna tincsei és sötétkék szemei voltak. Talán pár napos lehetett.

- Halina… - motyogta a nő.

Odin ekkor eszmélt fel, hogy ez a baba neve. Mikor megsimogatta a lány fejét az gügyögött egy kicsit, amire a nő elmosolyodott. Ezután lehunyta a szemeit, hörgött még egy kicsit, ahogy a levegőért harcolta, és ezután nem mozdult többé. Meghalt.

XxXxX

Frigga várta a palota kapujában Odint. Amikor meglátta hatalmas boldogsággal rohant oda és ölelte meg. Ám ijedten látta, hogy Odin szomorú.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan Frigga.

- Miattam meghalt egy halandó anya… - mondta halkan.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Frigga.

- Miattam volt! – felelte Odin. – Ha megölöm a Jégóriás fiút, akkor még most is élne!

- Odin, ne hibáztasd magad! – mondta halkan Frigga.

- De az én hibám…miattam árván maradt a gyermeke…

- Hol van a gyermek? – kérdezte Frigga.

Odin ekkor elhajtotta a köpenyét, mellyel teste el volt rejtve és láthatóvá tette bal kezét, melyben egy kisbabát tartott. Frigga kíváncsian nézte a gyermeket. A kicsiről is ez volt elmondható.

- Az én hibámból halt meg az anyja. – kezdte halkan Odin. – Úgy döntöttem magunkhoz vehetnénk az én hibám miatt.

Frigga nem mondott semmit csak átvette Odintól a babát. Mosolyogva simogatta a kis barna babatincseket.

- Mi a neve? – kérdezte Frigga.

- Halina. – felelte Odin.

- Ó, szóval kislány! – mosolygott Frigga, de aztán eltűnt az ajkáról a mosoly. – De halandó lévén nem marad sokáig velünk. Jobb esetben 100 év, de az mi nekünk?

- Megadhatom neki a hosszú életet. – mondta Odin. – De csak, ha te is akarod.

- Akkor azt mondom… - kezdte Frigga miközben vissza adta Odinnak a babát. – …hogy mától Thornak és Lokinak van egy kishúga!

Odin elmosolyodott és egy puszit adott Frigga homlokára. Ezután a lányra nézett és kezét a gyermek fejére tette. Koncentrált egy kicsit és egy fehér fény jelent meg a lány homlokán. Ezután Odin levette a lányról a kezét, akinek a külseje is megváltozott. Barna babatincsei szőkék lettek, kék szemei pedig ezüstszínűek. Ám a szeme tovább változott! A lány pislogott és mire kinyitotta a szemeit, olyanok voltak, mintha gyémántok ragyogtak volna benne. Frigga ezután elvette a kicsit Odintól és megpuszilta a homlokát.

- Üdv itthon kislányom! – suttogta halkan Frigga.

XxXxX

Kis léptek hangja szűrődött a folyosón.

- Halina, igyekezz már! – kiáltott oda Loki.

A fiatal lány sárga ruhája suhogott, ahogy szaladt. Aranyszínű, fonott haja csak úgy lebegett mögötte. Miután beérte bátyját idegesen nézett rá.

- Ha neked is egy ilyen ruhában kéne járnod-kelned megnéznélek, hogy sietsz! – mondta idegesen a lány.

Loki gúnyosan kuncogott.

- Még szerencse, hogy nem kell. – felelte a maga gúnyos hangján.

Halina szeme villámokat szórt a fiúra.

- Te meg mit keresel itt Halina? – jelent meg Thor.

- Én is örülök, hogy látlak bátyám! – felelte a lány unott hangon.

- Nem az volt a kérdésem, hogy örülsz-e, hanem, hogy mit keresel itt! Hercegnőként nem itt kéne lenned, hanem inkább babáznod kéne. – mondta Thor cinikusan.

- Thor, te is tudod, hogy nem babázom. – felelte a lány. – És jogom van ott lenni, ahol akarok, mint hercegnő!

Thor gúnyosan felnevetett.

- Hercegnőként jogod van hozzá menni, ahhoz, akit atyánk kiválaszt neked! – mondta gúnyosan Thor.

- Nevess csak Thor! Csak nehogy egyszer nagyobb uralkodónak számítsak, mint te! – felelte a gyémántszemű lány.

- Ezt vegyem kihívásnak? – kérdezte cinikusan Thor.

- Ajjaj… - suttogta Loki.

- Thor, Halina! Elég legyen! – lépett melléjük Odin.

- Bocsánat… - sütötte le a szemét a két kis szőke.

- Semmi gond. – guggolt le Odin melléjük. – De gúnyolódni hercegként, illetve hercegnőként nem illik! Nem akarlak titeket többször így látni!

A két gyerek bólintott.

- Rendben, akkor gyertek! Megígértem, hogy megmutatom nektek a Szelencét!

A három gyerek egyszerre mosolyodott el. Ezután Odin után szaladtak, aki elindult a terembe. Thor és Loki megfogták apjuk kezét, ahogy utolérték, míg Halina mögöttük sétált. Miután Odin megállt, Halina Loki mellé lépett. Onnan nézte a Szelencét. Szemei csak úgy ragyogtak.

- Élnek még Jégóriások? – törte meg a csöndet Loki.

- Ha király leszek, levadászom és elpusztítom az összeset, ahogyan te apám! – mondta csillogó szemmel Thor.

Halina a szemét forgatta. Nem nagyon várt mást a bátyjától.

- A bölcs király sosem akar háborút, de… - itt Odin megállt és körbe nézett három gyerekén, majd folytatta. – …mindig készen áll rá.

Thor, Loki és Halina egymásra néztek, majd mosolyogtak. Ezután Odin után szaladtak. Thor és Loki megfogták a kezét, míg Halina csak melléjük állt.

- Készen állok atyám! – kiáltott Thor.

- Én szintén! – vette át a szót Loki.

- Rám is számíthatsz! – szólalt meg vékony hangján Halina.

- Csak egyikőtök követhet engem a trónon, de mindhárman királynak születtetek. – mondta halkan Odin.

- Királynőnek! – javította ki Halina.

- Ugyan húgi, te nem lehetsz Asgard feje! – kezdte a vitát Thor.

- Miért ne lehetnék? Képes vagyok uralkodni attól, hogy lány vagyok!

- Halinának igaza van, igenis képes uralkodni! – mondta Odin Thornak. – De mivel ő a legfiatalabb a trónöröklési sorrendben és mivel hercegnő, így…

- Így nem vehetem át és csak akkor lehetek királynő, ha elvesz egy király és atyám áldását adja ránk a házasság fejében! – szakította félbe Odint Halina.

Ezután felnézett és apja szúrós tekintetével találta szemben magát.

- Bocsánat… - szólalt meg a lány.

- Szerintem te úgyis jó királynő leszel, ha csak elvesznek és úgy jutsz trónra. Meg, ha nem is egy herceg vesz el, hanem valami földműves, mert őt választod, akkor is csodás királynő leszel. – nézett a lányra Loki.

- Köszönöm Loki. – felelte szégyenlősen a lány.

- Attól nem kell félni, hogy Halina földműveshez megy feleségül, hisz atyánk választja neki a férjet! – szólt közbe Thor.

- Thor! – kiáltott idegesen Loki.

- Semmi baj Loki! – fogta meg bátyja kezét Halina. – Te is tudod, hogy ez az igazság.

Odin, aki eddig csak hallgatott most egy nagyot sóhajtott.

- Fiúk, ti menjetek előre! Beszédem van Halinával. – mondta Odin fiainak.

A két herceg bólintott, majd tovább ment. Halina apjára nézett, aki letérdelt vele egy szemmagasságba.

- Halina, te is tudod, miért fogom azt tenni. – mondta Odin.

A lány habozott egy picit, majd bólintott. Ezután lenézett a ruhájának az aljára és ezt kezdte figyelni. Ekkor azonban Odin felemelte a lány fejét és mélyen a gyémánt szemekbe nézett.

- Halina, csak a te érdekedben teszem. – mondta halkan Odin.

- De az miért az én érdekem, hogy hozzá adsz egy vadidegen férfihoz? – kérdezte a lány szomorúan.

Odin ismét sóhajtott.

- Halina. – kezdte. – Te fontos vagy nekem és tudni szeretném, hogy jó helyen vagy. De történjen akármi rám számíthatsz! – nézett mélyen lánya szemeibe Odin.

Halina habozva egy picit, de bólintott. Ezután átölelte apját, amit Odin is viszonzott.

- Most pedig menj a bátyáid után! – mondta Odin.

Halina elmosolyodott, majd elszaladt. Odin pedig mosolyogva nézett a lány után. A lány pedig meg sem állt, míg be nem érte bátyjait. Majd együtt folytatta velük az utat a szobájukig. Persze Thor megint adott okot a veszekedésre.

- Szerintem te akkor sem lennél megfelelő királynő Asgardba! Túl sokat harcolsz… - jegyezte meg Thor.

- Mondja, aki megakarja ölni az összes jégóriást. – mosolygott gúnyosan a gyémánt szemű.

Thor szeme villámokat szórt és úgy nézett Halinára. Ám pár perc múlva a két testvér nevetni kezdett. Loki a szemét forgatta rajtuk.

- Gyere bátyám! Új varázslatokat akarok tanulni! – ugrott izgatottan Halina Loki elé.

- Nincs akadálya! – felelte Loki és átkarolta a lány vállát.

- Tanulás…máig nem értelek benneteket… - motyogta Thor és elindult a szobájába.

Halina és Loki kuncogtak.

- Verseny a könyvtárig! – kiáltotta Loki és szaladni kezdett.

- Ez nem ér! – kiáltott utána Halina.

Ám Loki mintha meg se hallotta volna, futott tovább. Halina pedig a szemeit forgatta, de aztán futni kezdett bátyja után. És végül le is győzte! Aztán pedig belekezdtek a varázslat további tanulásába.


	2. Megszakadt koronázás

Halina állt a szobájában és nézegette magát a tükör előtt. Hosszú bézs színű, ujjatlan ruhája, kontyba tűzött haja mind tökéletesen állt neki, de ő nem így volt vele. Úgy érezte, hogy nem így kéne kinéznie.

- Izgulsz húgom? – törte meg a csöndet egy férfihang.

Halina megfordult. Loki állt nem sokkal mögötte.

- Miért kellene? Ez Thor nagy napja, nem az enyém. – mondta mosolyogva a gyémánt szemű.

- Én nem is erre gondoltam, hanem arra, hogy holnap megismerkedsz azzal a férfival, aki nagy eséllyel a férjed lesz. – mondta Loki miközben tekintetét le nem vette a lány arcáról.

- El vagyok ragadtatva… - felelte szemrehányóan a lány miközben elővett egy bézs színű szalagot.

- Miért nem akarsz férjhez menni? – kérdezte Loki miközben a lány mellé lépett.

- Mert azt se tudom ki lesz a férjem. Őszintén látni fogom egyszer és annyi, aztán menjek hozzá, szüljek neki gyereket és legyek vele jópofa. Ez nekem nem megy Loki… - panaszkodott a lány miközben szorongatta a szalagot. – És neked miért nincs még barátnőd?

- Hogy jött ide ez a kérdés? – nevetett fel Loki.

- Te is megkérdezted, gondoltam én is megkérdezem. Hisz te öregebb is vagy, mint én.

- Nem is vagyok olyan öreg! – kiáltott Loki.

- Nem arra céloztam… - felelte a lány a szemeit forgatva.

Ezután a tükör elé lépett, hogy a szalagot beletegye a hajába. Ám a szalag hirtelen kígyó lett. Halina sikoltott egyet és eldobta szegény állatot. Ezután az ágya mögé szaladt. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Loki majdnem összeesik a nevetéstől.

- Ez nem volt vicces! – kiáltott oda a lány.

- Ha…ha lát…láttad volna magad…te is…te is nevetnél! – felelte Loki miközben még mindig küzdött a nevetése visszafojtásával.

- Loki, tudod, hogy félek a kígyóktól! Esküszöm még egy ilyen és a varázskönyved a sisakodra tűzöm fel! – mondta a lány miközben előmászott az ágy mögül.

- Úgy szeretem, amikor próbálsz gonosz lenni, de nem sikerül. – mosolygott Loki.

Ezután már csak a feléje repülő párnát látta, ami jól arcba kapta.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy ez a legjobb alkalom a párnacsatára húgom? – kérdezte gúnyosan Loki.

- Nem, szóval ne merd visszadobni! – mondta Halina idegesen.

- Akkor ezt máshogy is elintézhetjük! – mondta Loki és a lány felé indult.

- Loki hagyjál, már fel vagyok öltözve! – védekezett a lány. – Ha összegyűrődik a ruhám az a te hibád lesz és még nem tudom mit, de ha rájövök, azt fogom veled csinálni!

Loki azonban csak továbbra is mosolyogva ment a lányhoz. Mielőtt Halina elmenekülhetett volna Loki az ágyhoz tűzte.

- Loki, ne! – siránkozott a lány.

Loki azonban nem hagyta a lányt. Felhasználta ellene a legnagyobb gyengeségét, azt, hogy csiklandós volt. Halina azonnal nevetni kezdett, ahogy a bátyja ujjai a bőréhez értek.

- Loki… - nevetett hangosan. – Kérlek, ne most!

Loki kuncogott és kivételesen engedett, hagyta elmenni húgát. Halina továbbra is kuncogott és mosolyogva nézte Lokit.

- Had találjam ki, gonosz vagyok? – kérdezte gúnyosan Loki.

- A számból vetted ki a szót bátyám. – mondta Halina miközben felült. – De vigyázz magadra, mert tudom, hogy hol vagy csiklandós!

Loki kuncogott és megölelte a lányt. Halina, ha társaságban voltak, akkor nem szerette, ha Loki ölelgette, de kettesben nem bánta.

- Nem akarok férjhez menni… - suttogta Halina.

- Örüljél, hogy hercegnő lehetsz! – mondta Loki.

Ám ekkor látta, hogy nem a legjobbkor poénkodott. Maga felé fordította a lány arcát és a gyémánt szemekbe nézett.

- Figyelj, arra gondolj, hogy milyen sokat teszel ezzel Asgardnak. Ha a férjed pedig bánt, csak szólj nekem és megoldom a problémát!

Halina lassan elmosolyodott. Lokinak ekkor a kezébe termett a bézsszínű szalag. Ezután szép lassan a lány hajába kezdi kötni.

- És amúgy is tudod, jobb királynő leszel, mint a bátyánk… - mondta gúnyosan Loki. – De ne várd el, hogy másként bánjak veled, mint a húgommal!

Ezután kezeit visszavette maga mellé. Halina a hajához nyúlt és érezte, hogy a szalag tökéletesen áll benne. Ezután Lokira mosolygott.

- Thornál mindenképp jobb vagyok, szóval ez nem újdonság. És mit is várjak a bátyámtól? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

Loki kuncogott, majd felállt.

- Nos, én megyek. – mondta miközben az ajtó felé vette az irányt. – Ó és Halina! Ez a ruha borzalmasan áll rajtad! – szólt vissza gúnyosan.

Mielőtt reagálhatott volna a párna újra az arcában landolt. Halina hangosan felnevetett.

- De ha visszamegyek… - kezdett fenyegetőzni Loki, de közben ő is elnevette magát.

- Még fenyegetni sem tudsz! – gúnyolódott Halina.

- Most visszamennék, hogy megleckéztesselek, de van egy kis dolgom. – mondta komolyan.

- Hova mész? – kérdezte a gyémánt szemű.

- Csak sétálni és elintézni pár dolgot. – vont vállat.

- Veled mehetek?

- Nem. Inkább maradj és készülj el. A koronázáson találkozunk!

S azzal kilépett a szobából. Halina nem értette a dolgot.

XxXxX

Halina állt a trónteremben. Már a terem meg volt telve és mindenki ott volt, aki számított. Mindenki, kivéve Loki. Ahogy ezen morfondírozott egyszer csak mégis feltűnt neki, ahogy anyja, Loki oldalán besétál. Mosolygott rajtuk. Miután megérkeztek bólintottak egyet, majd a helyükre álltak. Loki Halina mellé állt.

- Elintézted azt a fontos dolgod? – fordult Lokihoz a lány.

- Természetesen. – mondta önelégült mosollyal Loki.

Halina nem értette. De nem is tudott volna már mit reagálni, mert ekkor a tömeg nagy éljenzésbe kezdett. Ennek az oka pedig Thor volt. Miközben sétált be szokásához hűen produkálta magát. Dobálta a Mjölnirt, majd elkapta.

- Meg ne lepődjek… - motyogta az orra alatt a gyémánt szemű.

Loki hallotta a lányt és kuncogott. Nem sokkal később Thor befejezte maga mutogatását és megérkezett Odin elé, majd letérdelt. Ezután Odin felállt és dobbantott egyet jogarával. A teremben csönd lett. Halina kihúzta magát és gyémánt szemeit hol Thorra, hogy atyjára szegezte. Ezután Odin szónokolni kezdett.

- Thor Odinson. Utódom! – kezdte Odin.

Loki ennél a résznél igencsak rágta az ajkát. Halinát különösképpen nem zavarta. Inkább figyelte tovább a koronázást.

- Első szülöttem! Régóta rád van bízva a hatalmas pöröly, a Mjölnir, melyet kihunyó csillagban, vadul kovácsoltak! Erejének nincsen párja, sem pusztító fegyverként, sem építő szerszámként! Megfelelő társ egy királynak! Én megvédtem Asgardot és az ártatlanok életét a 9 világban az idők kezdete óta…

Halina innen nem tudott tovább figyelni. Látta, hogy Loki újabb trükkel próbálkozik. Alig észrevehetően oldalba bökte a könyökével. Loki lenézett rá, az éppen emelkedő váza a terem végében meg visszakerült az asztalra.

- Próbálj meg viselkedni. – sziszegte a lány.

- De unalmas. – jött a halk válasz.

- Attól még lehetnél normális!

Ekkor Halina Frigga szúrós tekintetével találta szemben magát. Úgy döntött inkább csöndben marad. Ekkor Odin a lényegre tért.

- Esküszöl a világok védelmére? - kérdezte Odin a fiát.

- Esküszöm! - felelte Thor rebbenés nélkül.

- És esküszöl, hogy véded a békét?

- Esküszöm!

- Esküszöl, hogy félreteszed önös érdekeidet és a világok érdekeinek szenteled magad?

- Esküszöm! - kiáltotta Thor és a magasba emelte a pörölyét.

- Akkor ettől a naptól, én Odin, Mindenek Atyja…kikiáltalak…

Ekkor Odin azonban csöndben maradt. Valami hideg fuvallat ment végig a termen. Halinának ekkor nagyon rossz érzése támadt. Thor arcáról is eltűnt a mosoly.

- Jégóriások! – kiáltotta Odin.

A teremben pánik tört ki. Odin dobbantott a jogarával, majd a terem felé vette az irányt. Loki és Thor követték. Halina gyorsan felemelte hosszú ruháját és futott utánuk. Ahogy a terembe ért, már csak a sok jeget, katonák és jégóriások hullái fogatták. Összeszorult a gyomra és remegett. Nem fázott és nem is félt…inkább ideges lett. Lassan érte be bátyáit és apját. Amikor oda ért, Loki mellé állt.

- A Jottunöknek fizetniük kell! – szólalt meg idegesen Thor.

- Megfizettek az életükkel. – mondta Odin nyugodtan, mintha semmi sem történt volna. – A pusztító jó munkát végzett, a szelence biztonságban van. Minden rendben!

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte idegesen Thor. – Betörtek a fegyverterembe! Ha a jégóriások csak egy ereklyét elloptak volna…

- Nem loptak! – szakította félbe Odin Thort.

- Tudni akarom miért! – kiáltott oda Thor.

- Békét kötöttem Laufeyval a Jottun királlyal. – mondta egyre idegesebben Odin.

- De megszegte a békét! – szakította félbe atyját Thor. – Tudják, hogy sebezhető vagy!

Loki és Halina csak figyelték az eseményeket. Egyikük sem mert megszólalni.

- Te most mi tennél? – fordult Odin Thor felé.

- Bevonulnék Jottunheimbe, ahogy te régen. – jött Thor válasza. – Megleckéztetném őket…megtörném őket, hogy többé ne merjék átlépni határainkat!

- Harcosként gondolkodsz. – jegyezte meg Odin.

- Ez harci cselekedet volt! – kiáltott Thor.

- Csak pár vakmerő kiknek buknia kellett! – felelte nyugodtan Odin.

- De meddig jutottak? – fakadt ki Thor.

- Megtaláljuk a rést Asgard védelmén és betapasztjuk. – folytatta továbbra is nyugodtan Odin.

Halina aggódva nézte hol apját, hol bátyját. Nem értett a háborúhoz, így azt se értette mit kellene most tennie, vagy kinek az oldalára kéne állnia.

- Mint Asgard királya… - kezdte Thor, de befejezni nem tudta.

- Te nem vagy király! – kiáltotta most már idegesen Odin.

A hangtól Halina megrándult és közelebb lépett Lokihoz. Loki ezt látta és átkarolta a lány vállát. A lány sose szerette, ha apja kiabált, utána mindig félt tőle. Thor arcán az idegesség látszott kirajzolódni.

- Még nem. – fejezte be nyugodtan Odin.

Ezután elindult kifelé a teremből. Thor szinte szétrobbant a dühtől.

- Thor… - próbáld közeledni Halina.

- Hagyj békén! – üvöltött Thor, amibe a terem is beleremegett.

Halina hátrált és csak a falnál állt meg. Nagyon megijesztette Thor haragja. Ezután Thor kiviharzott a teremből. Halina még mindig remegett.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan Loki.

- Igen. – mondta halkan a lány. – Szerinted, hogy jutottak be a jégóriások? Heimdall nem engedte volna be őket…

- Nem tudom. – mondta halkan Loki. – Lehet tényleg van egy rés a védelmünkön.

- Szerinted tényleg Laufey küldte őket? – kérdezte ijedten a lány.

- Nem hiszem. – rázta a fejét Loki. – Inkább lázadás. Tudod, hogy az mindig volt. A te születésed után pár nappal is, hisz atyánknak le is kellett mennie Midgardra rendet tenni.

- Igaz. – bólintott a lány.

Loki ekkor elindult kifelé a kamrából. Halina lassan követte.

- De mi van, ha mégis Laufey küldte őket? Mi lesz akkor Asgarddal? – kérdezte aggódva Halina, mintha Loki tudná a választ.

- Nem tudom Halina. – mondta halkan Loki, majd az ebédlőbe vette az irányt.


	3. Irány Jottunheim

Halina a történtek után bement a szobájába és átöltözött. Sosem szeretett sokáig kicicomázva lenni. Ezért a szobájába érve át is öltözött. Ujjatlan, aranyszínű, térdig érő ruháját vette fel, fehér harisnyával és világosbarnás csizmájával. Haját kiengedte, így arany, göndörhaja a derekát súrolta. Ám miközben külsejével foglalkozott, aközben csak azon járt az esze, hogy juthattak be a jégóriások a palotába. Ahogy kész lett, úgy döntött megkeresi valamelyik bátyát. Ahogy az ebédlő felé tartott egy hatalmas csörömpölésre lett figyelmes. Gyorsan beszaladt, hogy megnézze mi történt. Az asztalt látta felborulva, maga alá temetve az ételeket. Mellette Thor ült.

- Mi a… - kiáltott fel értetlenül. – Ez te voltál? – nézett bátyjára.

- Hagyj magamra Halina… - jött a válasz.

Halina sóhajtott. Ezután Thor mellé lépett és leült az oldalára. Óvatosan simogatta fivére vállát. Thor a lányra nézett, aki elmosolyodott.

- Sajnálom… - mondta halkan Thor.

- Nem kell. – felelte a lány. – Már megszoktam.

Ekkor újabb léptek hangja hallatszott. Halina felnézett és Lokit látta meg.

- Nem bölcs most a társaságomban lenned öcsém! - mondta idegesen Thor.

Loki ügyet sem vetve rá, leült mellé.

- Ma a diadalom napja lett volna! - mondta idegesen Thor.

- Eljön az! - felelte halkan Loki. – Idővel.

- Mi ez itt? - kérdezte Volstagg.

Halina, Thor és Loki felnéztek. A 3 harcos és Sif álltak a bejáratnál. Ám a testvérek ügyet sem vetettek rájuk.

- Ha kicsit is vígasztal ugyanazt gondolom! A jégóriásokról és Laufeyról és mindenről! - mondta Loki.

- Egyet kell értsek Lokival. Ostoba lépés volt ez Laufey részéről. – mondta halkan Halina.

Thor Halinára nézett majd vissza az öccsére.

- Ha már egyszer sikerült áthatolniuk Asgard védelmén, miért ne próbálnák meg újra? - kérdezte Loki. - Egy hadsereggel!

- Pontosan! - felelte idegesen Thor.

- De csak úgy léphetsz, ha szembeszállsz apánkkal.

Thor Halinára nézett, majd újra Lokira.

- Nem! Nenenenenene! Ismerem ezt a nézést! - kiáltott rémülten Loki.

- Csak így biztosíthatjuk határaink védelmét! - kiáltott Thor.

- Thor ez őrültség! – kiáltott vissza Loki.

- Őrültség? Miféle őrültség? - kérdezte Volstagg.

- Elmegyünk Jottunheimbe! - mondta Thor.

Halina a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

- Mi? Ez nem olyan, mint egy út a földre, ahol összegyűjtesz némi villámot és a halandók majd istenként tisztelnek! Ez itt Jottunheim! - kiáltott rémülten Fandral.

- Az apám fegyverrel ment Jottunheimbe! Legyőzte őket és elhozta a Szelencét!

Ekkor Loki megcsípte az orrnyergét és rázta a fejét. Halina a szemét forgatta.

- Mi csak a választ keressük! - folytatta Thor.

- De ez tilos! - mondta Sif.

- És a dolgok balul is üthetnek ki! - ugrott fel Halina.

Thor kuncogott.

- Barátaim! Elfeledtétek közös kalandjainkat? - kérdezte Thor.

Halina a földre nézett és sóhajtott egyet.

- Hát ez nem igaz! - mondta halkan és idegesen.

Loki felnézett a lányra.

- Fandral, Hogun, ki vezetett titeket a legdicsőbb csatákba? - kérdezte Thor.

- Te Thor. - válaszolt Hogun.

- Volstagg, ki juttatott téged oly élvezetekhez, hogy azt hitted a Valhallába kerültél?

- Te Thor. - felelte Volstagg kuncogva.

- Igen! És ki cáfolt rá azokra, akik nem hitték el, hogy egy ifjú hajadon birodalmunk egyik legtüzesebb harcosa lehet?

- Én, Thor. - felelte Sif.

- Őőő…Igen, de támogattalak!

Sif a szemét forgatta.

- És végül, de nem utolsó sorban! Halina, ki a legjobb báty a világon? – kérdezte Thor miközben átkarolta a lány vállát.

- Loki. – felelte gondolkodás nélkül a lány.

Loki hangosan felnevetett. Thor legyintett egyet.

- Úgyis tudom, hogy engem szeretsz jobban, csak nem akarod Lokit ezzel megbántani! – jött Thor válasza.

Halina a szemét forgatta Thoron. Ezután Thor felugrott a lépcsőre.

- Barátaim! Ki tart velem Jottunheimbe? – kérdezte.

Senki nem mert megszólalni. Mindenki csöndben nézte Thort.

- Én!

Ekkor mindenki a hang irányába fordult. A hang Halinától jött.

- Én veled megyek. – ismételte meg Halina.

- Én is! – kiáltotta Volstagg.

- Rám is számíthatsz. – bólintott Hogun.

- Rólam se feledkezz meg! – kiáltotta oda Fandral.

- Rám is számíthatsz. – mosolyodott el Loki.

Minden tekintet Sifre szegeződött.

- Veled tartok. – szólal meg végül.

Thor felnevetett.

- Akkor barátaim… - mondta miközben átkarolta Halina vállát. – Elmegyünk Jottunheimbe!

Mindenki bólintott. Ezután Halina elindult a szobájába. Útközben egyre hangosodó lépteket hallott maga mögött. Megfordult és meglátta maga mögött Lokit.

- Miért mentél bele abba, hogy vele menj? – kérdezte Loki, ahogy beérte a lányt.

Halina vállat vont.

- Nem tudom. – felelte utána. – Talán azért, mert engem is érdekel, hogy hogyan jutottak be a jégóriások.

Loki nyelt egyet. Egészen a szobájáig kísérte a lányt.

- Halina, majd beszélni szeretnék veled. – mondta Loki.

- Jó, de előbb átöltözöm. – mondta a lány.

- Nem mehetek be? Hisz testvérek vagyunk, láttalak már meztelenül. – vigyorgott Loki.

- Így igaz. Láttál engem, amikor pelenkáztak. – mondta szemrehányóan a lány.

Loki felkacagott.

- Tényleg nem engedsz be? – kérdezte kiskutya szemekkel.

Halina elgondolkodott egy percre. A következő pillanatban elmosolyodott és becsapta az ajtót Loki előtt.

- Azért szeretlek bátyám! – kiáltott ki.

Loki nevetett.

- Ezt megjegyeztem Lina! – kiáltott be nevetve Loki.

Ekkor az ajtó kinyílódott és a párna újból arcba kapta a herceget.

- Nem szeretem, ha így hívsz. – mosolygott ki Halina.

- Ezt a párnát most már megtartom! – felelte Loki.

- Persze, hogy nem! Adod vissza? – kiáltott fel Halina.

- Dehogy adom! Meguntam, hogy folyton nekem dobod, most már az enyém! – mondta Loki és a hóna alá csapva a párnát elindult a saját szobája felé.

- Héj, add vissza a párnámat most rögtön Loki Odinson! – szaladt bátyja után Halina.

Loki nevetve felvette a tempót. Ezután befutott a szobájába és magára zárta az ajtót.

- Azért szeretlek húgom! – jött bentről a gúnyos hang.

- Loki! – kiáltott oda a lány.

A következő pillanatban Loki kinyúlt és berántotta húgát a szobába. Halina a lendület miatt Lokinak ment, aki elvesztette az egyensúlyát és hátra esett. Halina a herceg mellkasán landolt. Loki mosolygott.

- Kövér vagy! – mondta mosolyogva Loki.

- Én? – kérdezett vissza Halina, aki igazából nádszál karcsú volt.

- Nem, a fal! – forgatta a szemét Loki. – Persze, hogy te, Lina!

- Ne hívj így! – kezdett nyafogni Halina miközben bökdöste Loki oldalát és hasát.

Loki kuncogott és ugrott minden egyes bökésnél. Próbálta lefogni a lány kezeit, de sajnos a lány olyan szerencsétlenül esett rá, hogy Loki kezei nem érték el a lány kezeit.

- Halina…elég! – kuncogott Loki.

- Nem! Én mondtam, hogy vigyázz velem, mert tudom hol vagy csiklandós! – mosolygott a lány és elkezdte csiklandozni fivére oldalát.

Loki nevetni kezdett és fészkelődni. Ezután egy nagy lendületet vett és átfordult a másik oldalára. Most Halina került alá. Loki huncutul mosolygott végig.

- Ne is próbáld! – kezdett védekezni a lány.

Ám alig, hogy ezt kimondta, Loki belekezdett a lány csiklandozásába. Halina sikoltott és azonnal nevetni kezdett. Gyűlölte minden percét ennek. Kislány kora óta, ha rosszfát tett a tűzre, vagy szomorú volt, Thor vagy Loki mindig ezzel a módszerrel „támadták." Néha átkozta magát, amiért ennyire csiklandós volt. Legnagyobb szerencséjére, bátyjai mindig tudták mikor elég és ezért nem „kínozták" az örökkévalóságig. Loki most is megállt egy idő után. Halina a földön lihegett. Ezután elmosolyodott és megpróbálta újra megcsikizni Lokit, ám a herceg lefogta a kezeit.

- Még egy kört akarsz? – kérdezte Loki.

- Nem! Könyörgöm ne! – védekezett a lány.

Loki nevetett és elengedte a lány kezét. Halina mosolyogva felült.

- Mit akartál mondani? – kérdezte Halina.

Loki arcáról ekkor eltűnt a mosoly. Komolyan nézett a lány gyémánt kezeibe. Ezután a lány vállára tette a kezeit.

- Halina, Laufey nagyon veszélyes és bármire képes. Akármit is mond, egy szavát ne hidd neki! – mondta halál komolysággal Loki.

A lány lassan bólintott.

- Amúgy sem hittem volna neki. – mosolyodik el.

Ezután kikapja Loki mögül a párnáját és felugrik.

- De most megyek vissza átöltözni! – azzal választ nem várva kirohan az ajtón.

Gyorsan beszaladt a szobájába és magára zárta az ajtót. Gyorsan el akart készülni.

XxXxX

A lány egy melegebb sárga nadrágban, hosszú ujjú felsőben és térdig érő barna csizmában jelent meg, oldalára két kisebb kard volt kötve. Haját lófarokba fogta.

- Csak hogy itt vagy! – kiáltott fel Thor. – Már féltem, hogy cserbenhagysz.

- Te is tudhatnád Thor, hogy én nem vagyok az a fajta! – gúnyolódott a lány.

Ekkor Loki sétált a lány mellé és a kezébe adott egy kantárt. A kantár végén a lány krém színű lova volt. Halina megsimogatta a ló orrát.

- Indulhatunk? – türelmetlenkedett Thor.

- Természetesen! – felelte a lány és felugrott a ló hátára.

Thor nem mondott semmit, csak vágtázni kezdett. Mire Halina észbe kapott, már csak ő volt az udvaron. Azonban gyors lovának hála hamar beérte a többieket és együtt vágtattak a Bifrosthöz. Amikor oda értek mind leszálltak a lovakról. Halina felzárkózott bátyjai mellé. Már messziről látta a mindent látó kapuőrt, Heimdallt. Loki eléjük sietett.

- Ezt bízd rám! - mondta Loki. - Jó Heimdall…

- Túl lengén öltöztetek! - szólt közbe Heimdall.

- Hogy mondod? - kérdezte Loki.

- Azt hiszed, hogy rászedhettek? - kérdezte Heimdall.

- Nyilván tévedsz, mi nem akarunk… - kezdte Loki, de ezúttal is félbeszakították.

- Elég! - kiáltott Thor. - Heimdall, átmehetünk?

- Soha, még ellenség nem surrant át őrségem alatt! Szeretném tudni, hogy történt!

- Titkold el hová mentünk még meg nem jövünk! Megértetted? - kérdezte Thor, majd elindult.

Halina kicsit lassan és habozva követte. Nemsokára mindenki beállt a híd elé. Loki és Halina egymás mellé álltak.

- Nagyon rossz érzésem van! - suttogta Halina Lokinak.

- Hidd el nekem is! - súgott vissza Loki.

Ezután Heimdall behelyezte a jogart a lyukba. A kapu megnyílt.

- Vigyázzatok! - szólalt meg. - Megtartom eskümet, hogy védem a birodalmat kapuőrként! Ha visszatérésetek veszélyezteti Asgard épségét, a Bifrost zárva marad és Jottunheim jeges fennsíkjain haltok meg!

Thoron kívül mindenki szemében ott volt az aggodalom.

- Nem hagynád nyitva nekünk a hidat? - kérdezte Volstagg.

- Az felszabadítaná a Bifrost minden erejét és azonnal elpusztítaná Jottunheimet veletek együtt! - mondta Heimdall.

- Tehát így is úgy is meghalunk! Mily megnyugtató! - felelte remegve a Halina.

Thor a lányra nézett és mosolygott rajta.

- Nem akartam ma meghalni! - mondta Thor még mindig mosolyogva.

- Senki sem! - felelte Heimdall.

- Meggondoltam magam! Nem akarok menni! - kiáltott Halina, de ekkor már késő volt.

Heimdall teljesen benyomta a jogart a híd pedig „beszívta" őket. És azzal mind a heten elindultak a fagyos Jottunheimbe.


	4. Gond Jottunheimben

Az út hosszú volt, de a sebesség gyors, így hamar Jottunheimbe értek. Ahogy megérkeztek, mind nézelődni kezdtek, de egy óriást sem láttak. Ekkor egy hidegebb fuvallat jött, ami miatt Halina remegni kezdett. Összekulcsolta kezeit a mellkasánál, közben dörzsölte a vállát. Loki ezt látta és közelebb lépett a lányhoz.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Loki.

A lány lassan bólintott. Loki ekkor levette köpenyét és a lányra terítette. Halina meglepetten nézett bátyjára, aki mosolygott rá.

- Köszönöm. – suttogta Halina.

Loki csak bólintott. Ezután újra csöndbe lettek és úgy nézelődtek. Továbbra sem volt sehol senki.

- Nem kéne itt lennünk! – törte meg végül a csöndet Hogun.

- Nekem se tetszik ez a hely. – felelte halkan Halina.

- Haladjunk! – mondta Thor és nem is figyelt a többiekre.

Mind lassan indultak el. Végig egymáshoz közel maradtak és nézelődtek. A fal néhol leomlott, sötét volt és havazott. Hátborzongató volt, ahogy Jottunheim kinézett! Már a palota előtt jártak, amikor Sif vette a bátorságot és megszólalt.

- Hol vannak? – kérdezte a harcos nő.

- Rejtőznek, ahogy a gyávák szoktak. – mondta gúnyosan Thor.

Halina végig Loki mellett lépdelt és csak a távolból hallotta Thor szavait, bár így is hallotta a lényeget. Félni kezdett, hogy mi lesz, ha meghallják. Hisz, mégis csak a Jottunöket szidja! Ahogy így elmélkedett, egyszer beszakadt alatta jég és még épp időben ugrott félre. Nem sikoltott, bár az infarktus kerülgette. Loki magához ölelte a lányt és próbálta nyugtatni. Thort azonban, ez sem érdekelte, tovább ment és egy trónra hasonlító helyen megállt.

- Messzire jöttetek, hogy meghaljatok Asgardiak! – jött egy mély hang.

Halina azonnal a hang forrását kezdte keresni. Félt és fázott, így a hideg futkosott a hátán. Ekkor látta meg a hatalmas jégóriást a „trónon". Rögtön tudta ki az illető, ami miatt még jobban félni kezdett. Az illető ugyanis Laufey volt.

- Thor Odinson vagyok! – mutatkozott be illedelmesen Thor, ami nem vallott rá.

- Tudjuk, hogy ki vagy. – jött unott hangon a válasz.

- Hogy jutottatok be Asgardba? – tért a lényegre Thor.

Laufey, aki eddig csak maga elé bámult, most tekintetét a 7 Asgardira szegezte. Halina ijedtebben lépett Loki mögé, mert a hatalmas király, tényleg ijesztő volt. Főleg hatalmas piros szemei és félelmetes mosolya, melyet a lány nem tudott hova tenni.

- Odin házában sok az áruló! – felelte Laufey fél perc némaság után.

- Hazugságaiddal ne mocskold be apám nevét! – kelt ki magából Thor.

- A te apád egy gyilkos tolvaj! – kiáltott fel Laufey és felállt.

Halina összerezzent és remegett tovább. A király hatalmas volt hozzá képest! Eközben a többi jégóriás is elkezdett elősettenkedni, így az aggodalom egyre jobban nőtt mindenkiben. Kivéve persze Thorban.

- És miért jöttél ide? – kérdezte Laufey. – Békét hozni? Te vágysz a harcra, epedsz érte! Csupán egy fiú vagy, aki férfinak akar látszani! – grimaszolt a Jottun király.

- Ez a fiú, megunta a gúnyolódásodat! – mondta idegesen Thor.

A jégóriások ekkor elkezdtek felfegyverkezni. Halina nagyon megijedt és Loki társaságában Thor mellé lépett. Óvatosan a férfi vállára tette a kezét, míg Loki beszélt.

- Thor várj! Gondolkozz! Néz csak körül, túl sokan vannak! – mondta Loki kissé idegesen.

- Tudd a helyed öcsém! – szólt rá Thor.

- Thor, nyugalom! – mondta halkan Halina.

- Húgom, menj innen! – sziszegett Thor a lányra.

- Nem sejted tetteid mit okoznak majd! – szakította meg a családi vitát Laufey. – Én tudom! Most menj, amíg még elengedlek!

Ezután közelebb ment a három testvérhez egy őr. Közvetlen előttük állt meg.

- Elfogadjuk nagylelkű ajánlatod! – mondta aggódva Loki.

Loki és Halina megfordultak és lassan elindultak.

- Gyere bátyám! – szólt vissza Loki.

Thor morgott egy picit, majd elfordult és ő is elindult.

- Szaladj haza kiskirálylány! – szólt utána az őr.

Thor és a többiek megálltak.

- A franc! – szólalt meg Loki.

Ezután mindnyájan megfogták a fegyverüket. Thor lejjebb engedte a Mjölnirt, majd jól fejbe vágta a jégóriást, aki a falba csapódott ettől.

- Ki jön? – kérdezte Thor.

És ezzel elindult a támadás. Mindenki előhúzta a fegyverét és támadásba lendült. Bár első ránézésre Halinánál kard volt, a lány nem értett a kardforgatáshoz, viszont a meglepetések mestere volt. Így, ahogy előhúzta az egyik kardot, az behajlott és egy íj formáját vette fel. Ahogy előhúzta a másik kardot, az több száz kis nyílvesszővé alakult. És azzal ő is becsatlakozott a harcba. A jégóriások pedig egyre csak jöttek és támadtak. Mire a lány észbekapott, már több, mint 10 jégóriással találta szembe magát. Nem volt rest, harcolt velük, de nehéz volt, hisz a jégóriások mind közelharcban jók. Ekkor bevetette másik nagy erejét, a mágiát és egy kisebb tűzfalat varázsolt maga mellé. Az óriások, akik ott álltak, mind halálra égtek. Ezután Kicsit nyugta lett, így körbe tudott nézni. Mindenki harcolt, Thor például egy jóval nagyobb és erősebb óriással. Ám, nem bámészkodhatott sokáig, mert azonnal feltűnt az óriásoknak, hogy egyedül van, így megtámadták. Halina pedig fejbe lőtte mindet.

- Hozzátok ne érjenek! – jött a távolból Volstagg hangja.

Halina ekkor ahogy oldalra nézett meglátta Lokit és az előtte térdelő jégóriást. Ahogy vissza fordult, egy nagy jégóriással találta szembe magát, aki nem támadta meg, mindössze csak méregette.

- Hm…hát mégis túlélted! Akkor régen nem is számítottam rá milyen csinos leszel! – nevetett fel a jégóriás.

Halina le akarta lőni, de az íj kirepült a kezéből, a jégóriás jóvoltából. Ezután a jégóriás letérdelt hozzá.

- Csinos vagy, bár Odin sokat változtatott rajtad. – mondta a jégóriás gúnyosan. – Hm…most már örülök, hogy annak idején csak az anyádat öltem meg! – nevetett a jégóriás.

- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezett vissza Halina.

- Majd idővel megtudod Halina, Midgard gyermeke! – felelte a jégóriás és elszaladt.

- Várj! Miről beszélsz? – kiáltott utána.

Ám a jégóriás eltűnt harcoló társai közt. Halina felkapta az íjat és indult volna megkeresni az óriást, azonban Fandral hangos és fájdalmas üvöltésére vissza nézett. Ekkor látta, hogy egy jégóriás felnyársalta Fandralt. A jégóriások pedig közeledtek Fanral felé. Míg az egyiket Halina lelőtte, addig a másikat Loki dobta le.

- Thor! – üvöltött Sif.

Közben Fandralt Volstagg és Hogun leszedték a jégről.

- Mennünk kell! – ordította oda Loki.

- Akkor menj! – kiáltott vissza Thor és harcolt tovább.

- Idióta! – kiáltott oda neki Halina, majd elszaladt.

Majd szétrobbant a dühtől, ezért jobbnak látta, ha elindult és biztos terepet ad a menekülésnek. Út közben lelőtte a jégóriásokat, maradék lövedékével, majd intett a többieknek. Volstagg a hátára kapta Fandralt. Ekkor a fal, mintha életre kelt volna, elkezdett „kiolvadni".

- Futás! – kiáltotta el magát Volstagg.

Azzal elkezdtek futni. Halina azonban még visszafordult.

- Thor! – kiáltotta bátyja nevét, de belé fagyott a szó, amint meglátta, hogy a falból mi lett.

Ugyanis kiderült, az nem fal volt, csak egy befagyott Jottun szörnyeteg. Halina azonnal megfordult és futni kezdett a többiek után.

- Loki, jön a szörnyeteg! – kiáltott a lány bátyja után.

Loki megfordult és ekkor vette észre ő is a szörnyet.

- Ajjaj! – szólalt meg Loki. – Fuss Halina!

Halina, bár keveset hallgatott Lokira, de felvette a tempót és futott, amilyen gyorsan csak a lábai bírták. Ám a szörnyeteg, így is játszi könnyedséggel beérte őket.

- Miért vagy ilyen gyors? – kiáltott hátra Halina.

Nem mintha választ várt volna, inkább költői kérdés volt. Ezután elkezdett beszakadni a jég és a szörny lezuhant. Fandral megkönnyebbülten nevetett fel. Nemsokára ott álltak, ahonnan indultak.

- Heimdall! Nyisd a hidat! – üvöltött Halina.

Legnagyobb meglepetésükre azonban, nem a híd nyílt meg, hanem a Jottun szörny mászott elő a föld alól. Hátrálni kezdtek. Mielőtt azonban a szörny lecsaphatott volna, megjelent Thor, és nagy lendülettel keresztülment a Jottun szörnyön, ami ettől holtan dőlt el, majd a mélybe zuhant. Thor ezután megfordult mosolyogva, de ahogy körülnézett lefagyott a szájáról a mosoly. Az összes életben maradt jégóriás, Laufeyval együtt ott álltak és nézték a 7 Asgardit. Halina közelebb húzódott Lokihoz és átölelte, majd behunyta a szemét, mert úgy gondolta, akkor nem fáj annyira a halál. Ám mielőtt oda értek volna a jégóriások, hogy megtámadják őket, megnyílt a Bifrost és Odin jelent meg 8 lábú lován.

- Atyám! Együtt végzünk velük! - kiáltotta izgatottan Thor.

- Csendet! - súgta le Odin idegesen.

Laufey felemelkedett Odinhoz.

- Mindenek Atyja! Fáradtnak tűnsz!

- Laufey! Vess ennek véget! - szólt rá Odin.

- A fiad kezdte el! - mondta Laufey csöppnyi fenyegetéssel a hangjában.

Halina a sírás határán volt és szörnyen remegett. Átfázott és félt. Loki próbálta nyugtatni, de nem nagyon sikerült neki. Ezalatt mindenki Thorra nézett.

- Így igaz! Ezek egy fiú cselekedetei, kezeld akképpen! - próbálta nyugodtan mondani Odin. - Véget vethettünk ennek, itt és most, mielőtt még több vér folyna.

- Túl vagyunk a diplomácián Mindenek Atyja! Megkapja, amiért jött, háborút és halált! - felelte idegesen Laufey.

- Legyen hát! - mondta Odin.

Laufey ekkor majdnem leszúrta Odint, de ő egy varázslattal ellökte magától a jégóriást. Ezután megnyitotta a Bifrostöt és hazavitte a fiatalokat. Halina kicsit megkönnyebbülten szorította magához Lokit, de még mindig nem volt hajlandó elengedni. Amint megérkeztek Halina végre elengedte Lokit.

- Miért hoztál vissza minket? - kérdezte Thor idegesen.

- Tudod, hogy mit indítottál el? - kérdezte Odin még idegesebben.

- Megvédtem a hazámat!

- A barátaidat sem tudod megvédeni, hogy védenél meg egy országot? Vigyétek az Ispotályba! Most! - kiáltott Odin Hogunnak, Volstaggnak és Sifnek, Fandralra mutatva.

- Nem lesz mit megvédeni, ha félsz cselekedni! A Jottunöknek félniük kell tőlem is, ahogy régen tőled féltek! - kiáltott ismét Thor.

- Büszke hiúság szól belőled, nem a vezér! Elfeledted, amit tanítottam! Azt, hogy a harcos türelmes…

- Míg Asgard és te vársz türelemmel a 9 világ nevet rajtunk! Túlhaladt az idő, de te egyre csak szónokolsz, míg Asgard elesik!

- Te kegyetlen, hiú és kapzsi vagy! - kiáltott fiára Odin.

- Te pedig egy ostoba vén bolond! - kiáltott Thor apjára.

Halina a szája elé tette a kezét. Valahogy érezte, most mi fog következni.

- Igen, ostoba voltam… - kezdte Odin. - Azt hittem kész vagy…

- Atyám… - lépett közelebb Loki.

- Állj! - kiáltott rá Odin.

Loki megtorpant. Halina remegni kezdett.

- Thor, Odin fia! Elárultad királyod kinyilvánított akaratát! Fennhéjázásod és ostobaságod ráirányította e békés vidékre és ártatlan lakosaira a dúlást és a háborút!

Ekkor Odin behelyezte jogarát a lyukba. A Bifrost beindult. Halina egy mély levegőt vett igen hangosan és hátrálni kezdett. Loki ezt észrevette és figyelte egy picit, a lányt, majd visszanézett apjára és bátyjára.

- Nem vagy méltó már országunkhoz! Nem vagy méltó a címedre! Nem vagy méltó szeretteidhez, kiket elárultál! - mondta Odin a jelzőket.

Loki és Halina szomorúan nézték az eseményeket.

- Elveszem tőled hatalmad! - mondta Odin és magához idézte a pörölyt.

Halina Lokira nézett, úgy, mintha tőle várná a megoldást. Ezután újra Thorra nézett.

- Atyám nevére… - kezdte Odin, miközben Thorról hullottak le a páncélok - És az ő atyja nevére a te atyád Odin, KIÁTKOZ!

Halina rémülten nézte, ahogy Thorról tűnik el a páncél és őt körbeveszi a fény.

- Ne! - kiáltott Halina és a kapu elé futott.

Loki utána ment és még épp időben kapta el a lányt. Halina arcán könnycseppek futottak végig és úgy nézte a zuhanó Thort.

- Thor! - kiáltott utána, majd zokogni kezdett.

- Halina nyugalom! - nyugtatta Loki.

- Ki megszerzi a pörölyt, ha méltó rá, megkapja Thor erejét is! - suttogta a szavakat Odin a pörölybe, majd Thor után hajította.

Halina átölelte Lokit és a mellkasán kezdett zokogni. Loki próbálta vigasztalni, de nem nagyon sikerült neki.

- Halina nyugodj meg! - nyugtatta Loki. - Lina semmi baj!

Halina felnézett kisírt szemekkel. Gyémánt szemei egyenesen belenéztek Loki zöld szemeibe. Loki letörölte a könnycseppet Halina arcáról.

- Próbálj megnyugodni! - mondta Loki.

Halina bólintott. Ezután az arcát ismét Loki páncéljába temette.

- Gyere, menjünk vissza a palotába! - mondta Loki.

Halina bólintott és elengedte Lokit. Lassan visszaindultak. Halina zokogott még mindig. Hiába ölte meg majdnem Thor butasága, akkor is ő volt a bátyja és nagyon aggódott érte. Ám emellett más is zavarta. Azon is járt az esze, vajon mire célzott a jégóriás. Ez túl sok volt neki és térdre rogyva kezdett tanácstalanul sírni és még Loki sem tudta megvigasztalni…


	5. Lehull a lepel

Halina feküdt a szobájában az ágyon és zokogott. Teljesen elöntötték az érzelmek, hisz mégiscsak a bátyját átkozták ki. Csak úgy kavarogtak benne az emlékek. Hirtelen rájött mennyire is szereti a bátyát. Lassan felült végül, majd felállt. Elhatározta, hogy beszélni fog Odinnal, hátha visszahozza Thort. Azzal kiment a szobából és elindult a trónterem felé. Gyémánt szemei még jobban csillogtak a könnyektől, arca sápadt volt, haja pedig kissé kócos, mégis így ment apja elé. Odin a trónon ült, amikor bement. Ahogy oda ért elé letérdelt.

- Halina, egyetlen lányom, mi a baj? – kérdezte aggódva Odin.

- Atyám! – kezdte halkan. – Könyörgöm, légy könyörületes Thorral! Kérlek, hozd őt vissza.

Odin sóhajtott egyet és lelépett lányához. Felhúzta a földről és mélyen a szemeibe nézett.

- Nem tehetem Halina. – mondta halkan.

- Miért nem? – kérdezett vissza a lány.

- Nincs erőm…az Odini-alvásom egyre közelebb van és az hozza meg az erőt. Emellett Thornak tanulnia kell a hibáiból.

Halina egyre dühösebb lett.

- Emellett holnap ismerkedsz meg a férjeddel, aki nagy dolog, hogy Asgardba jön. Ha Thor elront valamit azzal, hogy nem tetszik neki valami, ugrott az esküvő és nem mész férjhez egy jó ideig!

Halina teljesen dühös lett.

- Hát téged jobban érdekel, hogy férjhez megyek-e, mint hogy a fiad jól van-e? Szerintem Thor egészsége fontosabb, mint egy idióta esküvő! – emeli fel hangját.

- Halina, elég legyen! – üvölt rá Odin.

Halina remegni kezdett, de nem a félelemtől, hanem a dühtől. Könnyek újra gyűlni kezdtek a szemébe

- Halina, fontos vagy nekem, ezért akarlak férjhez adni. Hisz minél tovább vagy egyedülálló, annál kevesebb az esélye, hogy kelleni fogsz valakinek. És én csak azt akarom, hogy boldog légy!

- Mi? – fakadt ki Halina. – Én nem akarok férjhez menni! Nem érdekel, ha örökké egyedülálló maradok, én csak élni akarom az életem és azt nem egy vadidegennel! Én így nem vagyok és nem leszek boldog! Akkor leszek boldog, ha szabad életem lesz! És ha fontos lennék neked, ezt megértenéd!

- Halina, elég lesz! – kelt ki magából Odin. – Akkor is hozzá kell menned Alfheim hercegéhez, ha nem akarsz! Hisz ez a kötelességed…

- A kötelességem szerinted! Nem megyek hozzá, akármit is teszel! Az én életem és hiába vagy az apám, nem avatkozhatsz bele!

Ezután választ nem várva kirohant a trónteremből. Sírt és dühös volt, így rohant a szobája felé. Ekkor valakibe bele ütközött és ez a valaki szorosan megölelte.

- Héj, nyugalom! – jött a hang.

Halina felnézett és Loki arcával találkozott.

- Loki? – kérdezett rá.

- Igen, így hívnak! – jött a gúnyos válasz.

A lány nem felelt, csak jól oldalba bökte Lokit, majd szorosan átölelte. Loki elmosolyodott.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte.

- Apa hozzá akar adni Alfheim királyához…de én nem akarok hozzá menni!

Loki ezután óvatosan felemelte húga fejét a mellkasából és megpuszilta a lány homlokát.

- Figyelj Halina. – kezdte halkan. – Tudom, hogy ennek nem örülsz, de muszáj. Asgardért kell megtenned. Ha hozzá mész az ottani királyhoz, Asgard támogatást kap mindenben, így erősebbek leszünk.

Halina lassan bólintott. Loki ezután végighúzta kezét az aranyhajon.

- Gyere, hogy ezt elfelejtsd ez, menjünk és mondjuk el a többieknek, ami Thorral történt.

Halina ismét bólintott. Ezután elindult Lokival az egyik pihenő szobába. Ott tartózkodott Sif, Volstagg, Hogun és Fandral. Mindenki a két érkezőre figyelt.

- Hol van Thor? - kérdezte Sif.

- Száműzték… - mondta halkan Halina.

- Tessék? - kérdezték szinte egyszerre.

- Jól hallottátok! - felelte Loki.

Ezután választ nem várva az ablakhoz állt. Halina mellé lépett és nézte aggódva bátyja arcát.

- Nem lett volna szabad elengedni! - szólalt meg Volstagg.

- Nem lehetett megfékezni! - mondta Sif.

- De legalább csak száműzött, nem halott! Mi viszont azok lennénk, ha az az őr nem szól Odinnak, hogy elmentünk! - szólalt most meg Fandrall.

Loki nem is figyelte a beszélgetést, inkább a kezét nézegette. Halina közelebb lépett és megfogta bátyja kezét, majd mosolyogva az arcára nézett. Loki viszont nem mosolygott.

- Az őr honnan tudott róla? - kérdezte kicsit idegesen Volstagg.

- Én szóltam! - mondta Loki.

Mindenki Loki felé fordult.

- Tessék? - kérdezte Fandral.

- Én küldtem Odinhoz miután elmentünk. Korbács jár neki, lassú volt, nem kellett volna odaérnünk! Halina is velem volt, tanúsítani tudja! - mondta Loki.

- Te mondtad neki? - kérdezte idegesen Volstagg.

- Megmentettem magunkat és Thort! Nem tudtam, hogy apánk kiátkozza a tettéért! – mondta Loki kissé mókásan.

Sif ekkor felugrott és Lokihoz sietett.

- Loki! Menj el atyádhoz és kérd meg, hogy térjen jobb belátásra! – mondta Sif, majd Halinára nézett. – Vagy te Halina!

- És mi lesz, ha sikerül? – kérdezte Loki, miközben nem is nézett Halinára. – Én Thort mindenkinél jobban szeretem, de tudjátok, hogy milyen! Fennhéjázó, vakmerő és veszélyes! Láttátok milyen volt ma! Hát ilyen király kell Asgardnak? – kiáltott Loki idegesen, majd távozott.

Halina bátyja után akart szólni, de úgy döntött, inkább nem teszi. Mindössze bátyja távozását nézte.

- Azt mondja, Asgard javát akarja, de mindig féltékeny volt Thorra! – szólalt meg Sif, miután Loki elhagyta a szobát.

Halina a nő felé fordult.

- Legyünk hálásak, megmentett minket! – mondta Volstagg, miután a hercegnő aggódó arcára nézett.

- Laufey szerint, árulók voltak Odin házában. – kezdte gyanakvóan Hougon. – Egy varázslómester behozhat három Jottunt Asgardba.

- Loki mindig hajlott a csínytevésre, de itt most teljesen másról van szó! – állt fel Fandral.

- A bátyám sose tenne ilyet! – kelt Loki védelmére Halina.

A három harcos és Sif közé állt. Szemei ragyogtak a könnyektől, mégis úgy állt ott, mint egy igazi vezér, akinek meg kell fegyelmeznie a katonáit.

- Loki ilyet nem tenne soha! – emelt kicsit a hangján. – Fontos neki Thor, és nekem is! Ilyet nem tenne soha, ebben biztos vagyok…megígérte nekem, hogy a koronázáson nem tesz semmi olyat, hogy megzavarja azt! Megígérte nekem, hogy nem tesz semmi csínyt…és amit nekem ígér, azt nem szegi meg.

Ezután választ nem várva Loki keresésére indult. Ahogy lépdelt az üres folyosón a jégóriás szavai jártak a fejében.

- Midgard gyermeke… - ismételgette.

Ezután Loki szobájához ment és bekopogott. Nem jött válasz, így óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Loki? Loki, itt vagy? Én vagyok az, Halina! – lépett be óvatosan.

A szoba azonban teljesen üres volt. Halina viszont beljebb ment. Lokinak volt egy könyve, amit ha jól használtak, akkor segített a használójának. Loki keveset használta, Halina viszont elég gyakran fordult a könyvhöz. Most is így volt. A könyv elé állt, mely Loki asztalán állt mindig. Kinyitotta és belenézett. A lapok üresek voltak, csak akkor jelent meg rajtuk írás, ha kérdeztek tőle valamit. Halina mély levegőt vett, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni akarja. De mégis kérdezett.

- Mi vagyok én? – kérdezte meg a könyvet.

A könyvben nem jelentek meg a betűk. Pedig rögtön a kérdés után meg kellett volna jelennie a válasznak.

- Mi vagyok én? – kérdezte kicsit idegesebben Halina.

Ekkor azonban nem betűk jelentek meg, hanem a könyv egyik lapja felcsapott a fölé hajoló lányra és az arcára ragadt a lap. Ezután Halina nagy fehérséget látott, majd mikor újra megjelent a kép, már nem a szobában volt. A hely kicsit hasonlított Jottunheimre, de nem az volt. Aztán meglátott szétszóródva több jégóriást és embereket. Ebből arra következtetett, hogy Midgardon lehet. Emlékezett arra a történetre, amit apja mondott neki arról az időről, amikor a jégóriások próbálkoztak még Midgard ostromával. Ahogy ezen gondolkodott, egy fiatal, nőt látott meg. Rövid barna haja és kék szemei voltak. A kezében egy kis csomagot szorongatott. Mellette egy férfi feküdt holtan és mivel a nő zokogott, arra következtetett, hogy a férfi a nő férje volt. Kicsit közelebb lépett és belenézett a csomagba. Egy baba feküdt benne nagy kék szemekkel és barna tincsekkel. Sírdogált ő is. Halina ahogy jobban megnézte a babát, nem akart hinni a szemének. Ugyanis az arca teljesen olyan volt, mint Halinának. De ezután dermedt csak meg. A nő magához húzta a babát.

- _Halina, semmi baj! A papa jó helyen van! Ne sírj kicsi Halinám._ – mondogatta a nő.

- Anya? – kérdezett rá könnyes szemmel Halina.

Ekkor egy fiatal jégóriás futott a nőhöz, aki erre felállt és hátrálni kezdett. Halina rögtön felismerte a jégóriást, az volt, aki nem támadta meg Jottunheimben. Ekkor egy hatalmas dobbantást hallott, majd egy ismerős hangot.

- _Elég ebből!_

Felnézett és rögtön felismerte a hangot.

- Odin? – kérdezte.

Ezután vissza nézett a nőre. Nem is figyelte a körülötte történő beszélgetést.

- Anya? – kérdezte halkan.

Ám ekkor a jégóriás a nő felé fordult és leszúrta.

- Nem! – sikoltott Halina és letérdelt a nő mellé.

Ekkor látta meg, ahogy Odin is odarohan.

- Anya… - sírt a lány.

Ekkor a nő hörögni kezdett Odinnak.

- _Hal…Halina…_

Halina oldalra nézett és ekkor látta meg a csomagot, benne a babával…vagyis magával. Odin az ölébe vette a őt.

- _Halina…_ - motyogta a nő.

Ezután a kicsi gügyögni kezdett és a nő elmosolyodott. Majd meghalt. Halina, bár nem is ismerte, de sírni kezdett.

- Anyu… - szólongadta.

Ezután eltűnt előle a kép és egy másik jelent meg. Ott Odin éppen a baba Halina homlokán tartotta a kezét. Ekkor látta meg, hogy addig barna haja hirtelen szőke lesz, kék szemei pedig gyémántokká alakulnak. A következő pillanatban pedig újra a szobában volt. Megdöbbentették a látottak. Azonnal beszélni akart Odinnal, de nem tudta hol lehet. A könyvbe nézett.

- Hol van Odin? És mit csinál? – kérdezte a könyvtől.

Ekkor betűk kezdtek megjelenni, majd a következő szöveg jelent meg: _„Odin, mindenek atyja Loki herceggel van a Szelencénél. Sajnos Loki rájött, hogy ő is fogadott. Ő igazából Laufeyson. Odin most magyarázza neki el a történteket."_

Ahogy Halina elolvasta, nem volt rest, rohant a Szelencéhez. Ahogy oda ért, óvatosan belépett.

- Nem csupán a Szelencét hoztad el aznap Jottunheimből, ugye? – kérdezte Loki, pillantást nem vetve Halinára.

- Nem. – felelte Odin, miközben Loki megállt előtte. – Miután a harcok elültek, a templomba mentem és találtam egy csecsemőt. Apró volt, óriás csemetéhez képest. Ott hagyták, szenvedett, a halálra várt…Laufey fia…

- Laufey fia… - ismételte meg Loki.

- Igen. – bólintott Odin, majd mély levegőt vett. – De ha ez megnyugvás számodra, nem te vagy az egyetlen fogadott gyermekem…

- Én vagyok a másik… - szólalt meg Halina.

Ekkor Odin és Loki az ajtóba néztek. Halina ott állt könnyes szemekkel, majd beljebb ment

- Azután kerültem ide, hogy egy jégóriás, a szemed láttára szúrta le az anyám… - lépett Odinhoz. – És te elhoztál, majd varázserőddel megváltoztattál…Midgard gyermeke…

- Úgy van. – bólintott Odin lassan.

- Sejthettem volna… - nézett le a földre Halina.

- Miért hoztál el? – terelte el a szót Loki.

- Ártatlan gyermek voltál. – nézett vissza Odin a fiára.

- Nem, célja volt hogy elhoztál! Mi volt az? – kérdezte idegesen Loki.

Odin nem válaszolt.

- MOND MEG! – ordított fel Loki.

Halina megrándult a hangerőtől. Még sose hallotta Lokit így kiabálni.

- Úgy véltem egy nap egyesítjük világainkat. – kezdte Odin. – Szövetséget hozunk létre, megteremtjük a tartós békét általad.

- Mi? – kérdezett Halina Loki helyett.

- De eme tervek füstbe mentek… - mondta Odin halkan.

- Tehát én is csupán egy ellopott ereklye vagyok? – kérdezett vissza zaklatottan Loki. – Bezárva, amíg hasznomat nem veszed?

- Ne forgasd ki szavaimat! – védekezett Odin.

Halinát egyre jobban felzaklatták az események. Loki pedig közeledni kezdett feléjük.

- Kezdettől fogva elmondhattad volna mi vagyok, miért nem tetted? – fakadt ki Loki.

- A fiam vagy, csak megakartalak óvni az igazságtól. – felelte vissza Odin.

- Miért? Én…én…én vagyok a szörnyeteg, akikkel a szülők riogatják a gyerekeiket? – kérdezett vissza idegesen Loki.

- Nem… - mondta Odin, majd egyre gyengébbnek tűnt.

- Atyám! – szólt hozzá halkan Halina.

- Ezzel minden értelmet nyert! Thornak kedveztél, egészen eddig! Mert hiába mondod, hogy szeretsz engem egy jégóriást soha nem ültetnél Asgard trónjára! – üvöltözött Loki.

Odin ezután összeesett és nem mozdult. Egyetlen dolgot csinált csak, lélegzett.

- Atyám! – szólította meg hangosan Halina, de Odin nem reagált.

- Őrség! Őrök segítsetek! – kiáltott fel Loki.

Nemsokára két őr jelent meg és elvitték Odint. Halina sírni kezdett és úgy állt Loki mellett.

- Most meg mi bajod van, mit nyafogsz? – nézett idegesen Halinára Loki.

- Loki…miért vagy ilyen mogorva velem… - szipogott a lány.

- Miért, kedvesnek kellene lennem? – kérdezett vissza idegesen Loki. – Te se lennél ilyen boldog, ha csak ereklyeként lennék itt!

- Bátyám…

- NEM VAGYOK A BÁTYÁD! – üvöltött a lányra Loki, majd elsétált.

- Loki, ne hagyj itt! – kiáltott utána Halina és térdre rogyott. – Szükségem van rád!

Loki megtorpant az ajtóban. Nem fordult meg, de halkan még válaszolt a lánynak.

- Keress más segítséget, halandó! – majd kiment.

- Loki! Loki kérlek...nekem szükségem van rád!

Ám már csak a távolodó csizmák hangját lehetett hallani. Halina hangosan sírni kezdett. Elárulta a bátyja…a fiú, akit mindennél jobban szeretett…ott hagyta őt, amikor a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna rá… Sírva feküdt le a padlóra és nem érdekelte semmi. Mert szegény lány egy nap alatt vesztette el, az egész családját…


	6. Loki a király

Sziasztok! Ne haragudjatok a késésért, de amióta beköltöztem a koliba, nagyon nincs időm részeket feltenni. Ritkán vagyok gép közelben, ami engem igen zavar, mert szeretnék többet frissíteni, de nem nagyon akar összejönni. :/ Sietek a részekkel és amint lesz időm felteszem őket. Egy rövid kis rész, de a következő már hosszabb lesz (remélem).

* * *

Halina feküdt a szobájában és sírt. Csak Loki szavai jártak az eszében. „Nem vagyok a testvéred" és „Halandó"…A legfájdalmasabb két megnyilvánulás Loki szájából. Ritka volt, hogy sírt, de ezek után egyszerűen nem tudott megnyugodni. Ebben a pillanatban kopogást hallott meg. Nehezen feltápászkodott és az ajtóhoz ment. Óvatosan kinyitotta és ekkor gyémánt szemei tágra nyíltak. Loki állt az ajtóban. Beakarta csapni az ajtót, de Loki oda tette a lábát, így nem sikerült neki.

- Menj innen! Hagyj békén, menj innen! – kiáltozott Halina idegesen.

- Halina, beszélni akarok veled… - jött Loki lágy hangja, amiben hallatszott a fájdalom.

- Nem! Nem bántottál még eleget? Hagyj magamra, mára nem kérek több fájdalmat! – ahogy kiabál, újra könnyek kezdenek folyni az arcán.

- Halina…sajnálom…

Halina megtorpant, majd óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót. Felnézett bátyjára, akinek smaragd szemei kivoltak sírva.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte a lány halkan.

- Igen…sajnálom…én nem akartam csak…csak nem tudom mi ütött belém…de őszintén sajnálom! – ahogy ezt kimondta egy könnycsepp csordult ki a szeméből.

Halina állt még egy darabig és nézte Lokit, majd odalépett hozzá és szorosan megölelte. Loki viszonozta az ölelést és valahol megnyugodott belül.

- Maradj itt velem… - suttogta a lány. – Szükségem van rád!

- Tudom… - súgta vissza Loki, majd belépett a szobába, úgy, hogy közben nem engedte el „húgát".

Halina az ágyához ment és ott leültek Lokival. Hosszasan néztek egymás szemébe hang nélkül.

- Szóval fogadottak vagyunk… - törte meg végül a csöndet Halina.

- Igen… - bólintott Loki. – Te halandó, én jégóriás…Téged nem bánt?

Halina megrázta a fejét és már nem Lokit nézte, hanem a földet.

- Nem…hiába vagyok fogadott, úgy törődött velem Odin mindig, mint a sajátjával…Hogy haragudjak rá ezek után? Hisz megmentett…nekem ő az apukám, akármi legyen is…

Loki nyelt egyet. Halina közelebb bújt hozzá és a vállára döntötte a fejét.

- Vajon miért hazudtak nekünk eddig? – kérdezte Loki.

- Szerintem nem akarták, hogy másnak érezzük magunkat…hisz mégis megviselő tud lenni…

- Igaz…

Ezután újra csöndben voltak.

- Báty…Loki… - szólalt meg Halina, de Loki félbeszakította.

- Nyugodtan szólíts bátyámnak.

- De azt mondtad, hogy nem vagyunk testvérek! – nézett fel Halina Lokira.

- Igen…de rájöttem, hogy több közös van bennünk, mint gondoltam…mind ketten fogadottak vagyunk, mi érezhetjük át a legjobban a másik fájdalmát. Csak mi vagyunk már egymásnak…legalábbis ezen a téren…

- Sajnos…De ugye mi ezek után mindig összetartunk? – kérdezte Halina a sírás határán.

Loki maga felé fordította a lány fejét és óvatosan megpuszilta a homlokát.

- Igen. Mindig összetartunk, és ha kell a halálba is követjük egymást. – mosolygott a lányra Loki.

Halina szorosan magához ölelte. Loki kicsit kuncogott.

- Halina…nem kapok levegőt! – nyögte ki végül.

- Nem érdekel! – mosolyodott el a lány és még szorosabban átölelte Lokit.

Loki kuncogni kezdett. Óvatosan csikizni kezdte a lány oldalát, aki erre rácsapott a kezére.

- Ne! – szólt rá. – Ölelni akarlak! –bújt jobban Lokihoz.

Loki kuncogott és átkarolta Halinát. Ezután hanyatt feküdt és húzta magával „húgát", aki még így sem engedte el Lokit. Loki nevetett.

- Olyan vagy, mint egy kullancs! – jegyezte meg, miközben a lány aranyhaját simogatta.

- De nem akarlak elveszíteni! Nem akarok egyedül maradni!

- Jaj, Lina! Nem foglak itt hagyni!

Halina elmosolyodva nézett Lokira, majd jó hasba bökte.

- Mondtam már, hogy ne hívj Linának!

- Hirtelen milyen kis harciasak lettünk! – nevetett fel Loki. – De ezt visszakapod! – és ahogy ezt kimondta elkezdte csiklandozni a lányt.

Halina sikoltott és kiakart mászni Loki kezeiből, de addigra már Loki is szorította magához. Ekkor gyorsan felkapta a párnáját és fejbe vágta vele Lokit, aki erre elengedte. Halina nem tétlenkedett, kiugrott Loki kezeiből és elszaladt. Loki rögtön üldözőbe vette és a nagyszobába kezdték kergetni egymást. Futkároztak az ágy és a többi berendezés között. De ami fura volt, a helyzet miatt, az az volt, hogy mindketten hangosan nevettek. Amikor Loki utolérte a lányt, csikizni kezdte, amit Halina hasonlóan viszonzott. Végül egyszer véletlenül egymásnak szaladtak és leteperték egymást. Loki hátraesett, Halina pedig Lokira. Kuncogtak és lihegtek mindketten.

- Dejavum van… - nevetett Loki.

- Miért is? – kérdezte a lány.

- Gyerekként nem emlékszel mennyit kergettük így egymást? Mondjuk akkor Thor mindig agyon nyomott minket, ha ránk dőlt.

Halina szájáról ekkora eltűnt a mosoly és Loki mellkasára tette a fejét. Loki aggódva nézett a lányra.

- Halina, jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan.

- Hiányzik Thor…és aggódom apáért… - mondta a lány.

- Meglátogassuk Odint? – tette fel a kérdést.

- Az jó lenne! – mosolyogva nézett Lokira.

Viszonozza a mosolyt és felült. Halina is ült fel vele. Ezután a lány leszállt róla, Loki pedig felállt.

- Gyere. – intett neki Loki.

Halina lassan követte. Amikor a szobához értek, ott lassan léptek be. Nem akartak semmit megzavarni. Frigga ült Odin mellett. Lassan nézett fel a két fogadott gyermekre, és mosolygott. Halina és Loki az ágymellé léptek. Loki a szék mellé ült, míg Halina az ágyra. Mikor kicsi volt, és apja Odini-álomba merült, akkor is gyakran ült az ágy szélére és mesélte mi volt azon a napon. Most azonban nem tudott megszólalni, csak nézni tudta Odint.

- Nem tudom megszokni, hogy így lássam… - törte meg a csöndet remegő hangon Loki.

- Most olyan sokáig halogatta, hogy félek… - jegyezte meg halkan Frigga.

- Meddig fog tartani? – kérdezte egész nyugodtan Halina.

- Nem tudom, most ez teljesen más. Nem készültünk rá… - jegyezte meg halkan Frigga.

- De miért hazudott? – kérdezte Loki.

- Elhallgatta az igazságot, hogy ne érezd úgy, hogy más vagy. – nézett Frigga Lokira. – A mi fiunk vagy Loki…ahogy Halina is a mi lányunk. – nézett a lányra, majd vissza Lokira. – Mi vagyunk a családotok. Reménykednünk kell abban, hogy atyánk visszatér közénk. És bátyátok is.

- Thornak mi reménye van? – nézett Friggára Loki kicsit idegesen.

- Mindig, mindennek van valami célja, amit atyád csinál.

Loki kicsit idegesnek nézett ki, majd felállt és kifelé indult. Halina szomorúan nézett utána. Ekkor az ajtó kinyílt és egy csomó őr állt előtte. Egyikük előre lépett, letérdelt és Lokinak nyújtotta a jogart. Loki értetlenül nézte a férfit.

- Thor eltűnt, így rád hárul az uralkodás feladata! – szólalt meg Frigga.

Loki állt még egy darabig, majd átvette a jogart és lassan megfordult. Halina mosolyogva felállt, majd letérdelt Loki előtt.

- Tedd büszkévé atyádat! – tette hozzá Frigga.

Loki Halinához lépett. A lány mosolygott és térdelt.

- Halina, állj fel. – mondta nyugodtan Loki.

A lány felállt, de nem tudta letörölni a mosolyt az arcáról. Loki is rámosolygott.

- Gratulálok. – biccentett a lány.

- Köszönöm. – tette a lány vállára a kezét Loki. – Akarsz találkozni a jövendőbeliddel.

A lány nyelt egyet, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Igen, szeretném megismerni. – mosolygott a fiúra.

- Rendben! – mosolygott vissza a húgára. – Akkor küldöm neki a levelet, hogy mostantól bármikor jöhet!

Halina mosolygott, de belül fájt is neki. Ám mivel örült Loki sikerének, nem mondott semmit.


	7. Allfheim királya

Halina lépdelt a tömegben. Kivételesen nem sárga, hanem egy hosszú, sötétzöld selyemruhát viselt, néhány arany kiegészítővel. Haja kivételesen teljesen egyenes és semmi nincs benne. Így bólintott mindenkinek, aki szembe jött vele. Bár arcán mosoly van és boldogság, belül nem örül…inkább fél. Végül beállt a trón mellé és onnan nézte a tömeget.

- Mi a baj Halina?

A lány megfordult és gyémánt szemeivel a mögötte álló férfira nézett. Loki volt az.

- Izgulok… - mondta kicsit halkan és elnézett.

- Nincs miért. – fogta meg a lány hátát Loki. – Ha atyánk jól választott, akkor a választottad egy kedves férfi lesz.

Halina sóhajtott. Nehezére esett elhinni. Ekkor azonban megszólaltak a kürtök, jelezve, hogy Allfheim királya megérkezett. Halina hátrálni kezdett, de Loki megfogta. A lány elé állt.

- Ne aggódj! Minden csodás lesz. És én itt leszek veled…végig. – nézett mélyen a lány szemeibe.

Halina elmosolyodott és bólintott. Loki is rámosolygott.

- Na, húzd ki magad. Közeleg a kérőd. – mondta miközben megigazította a lány haját.

Halina eleget tett Loki kérésének. Loki ezután az ajtóhoz lépett, ami mellett már gyülekezett a nép, de úgy, hogy a királynak legyen útja Halináig. Halina pedig Loki mögé lépett. Ezután az ajtó nyílt és egy magas, barna hajú férfi lépett be aranyozott ruhában és nagy koronával. Ő volt Allfheim királya. Mögötte sok katona lépdelt. A király szeme körbe járta a termet, majd amikor meglátta Lokit meghajolt. Ezután kiegyenesedett. Loki csak biccentett.

- Üdvözlöm Asgardban. – köszönt végül Loki. – Remélem jó utuk volt idáig.

- Üdvözlöm fenség! Nagyon jó utunk volt, a város pedig csodás! – ezután kicsit gyászosabbra vette a hangnemét. – Mélységesen sajnálom, ami az atyjával történt. Remélem minél hamarabb felépül.

- Örülök, hogy jó utuk volt. – mondja Loki. – Köszönöm. Én is remélem hamar talpra áll.

- És merre van a menyasszonyom? – vált témát gyorsan.

Lokit kicsit zaklatta ez a gyors témaváltás, de nem szólt bele. Inkább csak arrébb lépett, láthatóvá téve így Halinát. Halina közvetlen a herceg elé lépett, majd nagy nehezen a férfi szemeibe nézett. A király lemosolygott rá, majd felvette a lány kezét és megcsókolta azt.

- Üdvözlöm Asgardban fenség! – pukedlizett egy kicsit Halina. – Halina Odindottir vagyok, Asgard hercegnője.

- Üdvözöllek Halina. – biccent egy kicsit. – A nevem Fjord. Allfheim királya vagyok!

- Megtiszteltetés önt megismerni fenség! – erőltetett magára egy mosolyt Halina.

Fjord végigtanulmányozta Halinát. Alacsony, de átlagos teste csodásan mutatott a ruhában, ami kebleit is szépen kiemelte. Fjord elégedetten vigyorgott rá. Ekkor a zenészek elkezdtek zenélni. Minden pár táncba állt, Fjord pedig a lánynak nyújtotta a kezét.

- Felkérhetem egy táncra? – kérdi mosolyogva.

Halina habozott egy picit, majd megfogta a király kezét.

- Természetesen…fenség! – mosolygott még mindig hamisan.

Fjord a terem közepére húzta a lányt, majd táncolni kezdett vele. Elégedetten nézte a gyönyörű lányt. Sőt, mindenki őket nézte. Loki idegesen fordult Fjord tanácsosához, aki végig Loki mellett állt.

- Mi a véleménye maga szerint a húgomról? – kérdi aggódva.

- Ha nem tetszene neki, azt már tudnánk. – feleli röviden a tanácsos.

Loki összeszűkítette a szemöldökét. Ám nem csinált semmit, csak a trónhoz lépett, amire leült, de szeme továbbra is a húgát nézte. Valami miatt nem tetszett neki a király. Persze Halinának sem volt igazán szimpatikus Fjord, mégis végigtáncolta vele a lassú, de annál szebb dalt. A dalnak köszönhetően teljesen ellazult, így valamennyire élvezte is a táncot. Mindig is szeretett táncolni, hiába volt fiús és hiába tagadta. De most valahogy nem ugyanaz volt. Hogy ne kelljen Fjord arcát néznie, a fiú mellkasára temette a fejét. Igaz, ez félreérthető mozdulat volt, de addig sem kellett Fjordot bámulnia.

XxXxX

A mulatozás egészen estig tartott. Fjord még a lakoma közben sem hagyta magára Halinát. A lány kicsit megszeppent volt, de jól tartotta magát. Viszont örült volna neki, ha Fjord egy életre békén hagyja. Egyszer csak Fjord elkapta a lány kezét és maga után kezdte húzni.

- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte ijedten Halina.

- Majd meglátod! – mosolygott a lányra.

Halina hiába akart elrohanni, követte a férfit. Egyenesen Fjord vendégszobájába mentek. A fiú ott bezárta az ajtót, majd a lány felé közelített.

- Miért vagyunk itt? – kérdezte megszeppenve a lány.

Fjord nem felelt, csak Halina elé lépett és megcsókolta. Halina legszívesebben elhányta volna magát, de nem tehette. Így tűrte a csókot. Fjord mosolygott a lányra miután szétváltak.

- Hm…finom az ajkad… - duruzsolta.

- Miért hoztál ide? – kérdezte kicsit ijedten Halina.

- Hogy közelebbről megismerjelek… - búgta a fülébe, majd elkezdte lehúzni a lányról a ruhát.

Halina keresztbe fonta a karjait. Közben próbált hátrálni a férfitól, de ő erősebbnek bizonyult.

- Nem! Ezt nem akarom! – kezdett Halina ellenkezni.

- Miért? Hisz már elfogadtál… - mosolygott a férfi miközben lehúzta a lányról a boleróját.

Halina miután megszabadult a bolerótól arrébb rohant.

- Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy rögtön akarom is! – mondta idegesen a férfinak és az ajtóhoz rohant.

Próbálta kinyitni az ajtót és menekülni akart, míg volt esélye, de az ajtó nem nyílt.

- Ezt keresed? – kérdezte Fjord miközben egy kulcsot mutatott fel.

- Add vissza! – szólt a férfira.

- Csak ha közelebb jössz hozzám! – tárta szét karjait.

Halina ijedten futott és kiakarta kerülni, de Fjord gyorsabb volt, elkapta és az ágyra tette.

- Gyerünk, ne szégyenlősködj! Ha összeházasodunk, úgyis sok ilyenben lesz részed! – suttogta Halina fülébe.

- Nem! Nem akarok veled összeházasodni! – próbálta letolni Fjordot magáról, de nem tudta.

- Már késő! – nevetett fel gúnyosan és elkezdte lehúzni a lány ruháját.

- Nem…házasság előtt nem szabad! Nem szabad! – sikoltozott a lány.

- Nem érdekel… - énekelte a király és lehúzta a lány ruhájának felső részét.

Halina gyorsan mellei elé kapta a kezét és eltakarta azokat. Fjord próbálta felfeszíteni azokat. Ekkor az ajtó kivágódott és Loki lépett be idegesen. Felkapta Fjordot a grabancán keresztül, majd a falnak vágta.

- Hozzá ne érj még egyszer a húgomhoz! – üvöltött rá.

- Milyen jogon érsz hozzám? – üvöltött Lokira miközben leporolta magát.

Halina remegve nézte bátyját, miközben felhúzta a ruháját.

- A király vagyok…és a bátyja! Nem adom olyanhoz, aki olyat tesz vele, ami neki fájdalommal jár! Szóval tűnj el a közeléből! – kiáltozott Loki, látni lehetett rajta, ha Halina nem tartózkodott volna ott, helyben agyonlövi a királyt.

Halina ijedten rohant ki a szobából és meg sem állt a sajátjáig, ahol becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Sírva ül le az ágyára.

XxXxX

Már majdnem egy óra eltelt az események után, de Halina továbbra is az ágyában feküdt. Elakarta felejteni a férfit. Ekkor azonban nyílt az ajtó. Loki lépett be és azonnal síró húga mellé ült. Halina pedig felpattant és megölelte a fiút. Loki simogatni kezdte Halina hátát.

- Halina, én sajnálom…ha tudom, hogy ilyen…nem hozom ide… - küzd a könnyei ellen.

- Semmi baj! – mondta Halina miközben tovább szipogott.

- Fjord hazatért…elmondtam neki a magamét és kicsit meg is vertem. – mosolygott diadalittasan. – De a lényeg, többet nem ér hozzád!

- Köszönöm! – suttogta és szorosabban megölelte bátyját.

Loki felemelte a lány fejét.

- Halina ígérem, ezek után, amíg én vagyok a király, nem kell hozzámenned az ilyenekhez. Sőt, megtiltom…nem akarom, hogy bajod essen!

- Nem fog. – mosolygott Lokira. – Amíg te vigyázol rám, nem lesz ilyen.

Loki elmosolyodott. Ezután mélyen Halina gyémántszemeibe nézett. Halina viszonozta a pillantást. Loki egyre közelebb kezdett a lányhoz hajolni, míg végül ajkaik összeértek és megcsókolták egymást. Halian nagyon élvezte a csókot, de Lokinak sem volt ellenére. Mikor szétváltak, akkor Halina lesütötte a szemeit.

- Ezt nem lett volna szabad… - nézett maga elé szomorúan. – Mi testvérek vagyunk…

- Tudom… - suttogta Loki.

Ezután Loki felállt.

- Hagylak pihenni. Hosszú volt neked a mai nap. Aludj! – mosolygott kicsit, majd kiment. – Jó éjt! – kiáltott még vissza az ajtóból.

- Jó éjt! – szólt utána Halina, majd az ágra dőlt.

Nem akarta elhinni, ami vele történt. Inkább behunyta a szemeit és elaludt.


End file.
